A loyalty program is a marketing program designed to encourage customers to continue to transact with an organization associated with the loyalty program. Customers who participate in a loyalty program may be associated with a loyalty account, and may be offered an allotment of loyalty points, associated with the loyalty account, that the customers can apply to future transactions.